


Never Give Up On Your Dreams!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [45]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I've never seen this show, but look, glitter!
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Never Give Up On Your Dreams!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).




End file.
